


The Truth Comes Out

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Inappropriate use of Runes, M/M, Meliorn is a little shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: While in the Seelie Realm, Meliorn gives Alec an odd flower.





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heatherfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherfire/gifts).



> This was the prompt.
> 
> ‘Truth potion funny fic. Alec under a truth potion ends up telling everyone about his and Magnus sex life, including the various runes they use to spice things up. People are in awe, jealous, impressed and a little embarrassed by what the now know. Bonus if Merlion’s there and disappointed he and Izzy never tried them when they where together, propositions Jace to find out what it would be like.’

As the group walks through the Seelie realm, Magnus and Alec holding hands (Alec claimed thing grab at Magnus less and that’s why, but everyone knew he was lying), Clary and Izzy the recent Parabati were arms length both in a ready stance with Simon who was closely behind Clary and Jace who was at the front with Meliorn.

They hand just finished with a horde of Edoian demons that escaped just before the realm was obliterated. They had chosen the recently Queenless Seelie realm.

Suddenly Meliorn got a smirk on his face and looked to Jace, “Want to mess with the newlyweds?”

“Um, yes! Look at them they’re sickening in love!” Have looked back to see the Magnus and Alec still holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.

“Okay give me a minute.”

Meliorn walked over and grabbed some flower then walked to Alec and tapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s up?”

“I meant to give you this, it’ll stop the trees and things from grabbing at you.”

“Thanks Meliorn.” Alec says smiling at him.

Meliorn walked back over to Jace, “What the hell was that supposed to do?” Jace looked disappointed.

“The flower has a truth potion in it. When we all go back to the loft for drinks we’ll ask him questions that he normally wouldn’t answer.” Meliorn explain.

Meliorn and Jace proceeded to tell the others their plan.

~~~~

As soon as they stepped out of the Seelie realm the potion took affect, Alec leaned down and picked up Magnus bridal Style, Meliorn looked to the others and mouthed ‘no impulse control’.

“Alexander put me down!” Magnus yelled looking flustered.

“Why? You’re so small and cute and I’m scared you could get hurt, you used a lot of magic.” Alec Explained paying no mind to daggers Magnus was glaring at him.

“I’m fine, now put me down.” 

Alec begrudgingly put down the warlock as Magnus opened a portal and they entered the loft.

It was then everyone noticed how often Alec wanted to hold and touch Magnus, not always sexual but more hugging him from behind or kissing him.

They decided to up the anti.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Clary yells way loud.

“No.” Alec says simply.

“Come on sweetheart it’ll be fun.” Magnus says sweetly 

“I still say no but still Magnus said he wants to I’ll lie and say I want to.”

The group laughs as Magnus walks over and sits in Alec’s lap. “Feeling better?” 

“Well your sitting on my croch so I’m good.” Magnus once again blushes.

Jace stifled a laugh.

“Okay, Alec; Truth or Dare?” Izzy asked 

“Truth.”

“What is your favourite part of Magnus, you can list multiple.”

“His ass is perfect, he’s also super responsive in bed like it’s amazing when I’m usi—”

At that Magnus put his hand over his mouth. “Alexander!”

Alec simply moves his hand. “Using me stamina rune he can keep up perfectly. Okay now I’m done.” 

Jace looked at them in awe. “No Alec more specifics, do you use other runes?” 

“Well on our honeymoon, I fucked him in every room, I used strength and walked with him still on me, by the angel the moaning was beautiful. Or other times I used the soundless rune and walk up behind his and do the explicit version of what you saw earlier.

“Isabelle we should have used runes when we were together, Jace maybe you and I should try it.” Meliorn propositions 

“You know what; yeah let’s fuckin do it.”

“Is bad I completely saw this coming?” Alec said.

That night Magnus and Alec used some of Alec’s runes, now everyone understands why Magnus was limping the next day.


End file.
